galactic_cruciblesfandomcom-20200215-history
Thoron Skezth
Thoron is the product of a somewhat failed Mezato super soldier program and is now a top ranking special soldier History Thoron grown up being picked on severly because of his very weak body.When word of a new supersoldier program taking place near his home got out he wanted to take part but did not meet phsiycal requirments.After months passed all the people who took the super soldier test died and it was about to be shut down.But thoron came and wanted to take the test because he was about to die anyway so it atleast he could die trying.When the test ended it was a success and Thoron had become a super soldier.He went on to battle to discover the super soldier formula wasn't perfect even though it worked on him it's a poison.If he does not have the antidote monthly he will slowly pass away.Even though he still insisted on continuing his duty as a soldier. Appearance Thoron was born with a small and weak body.He was very skinny and his bones were always visble under his skin.His teeth and nails could be broken by almost anything.After he becoming a super soldier his apperance and build were completely redone.His body was very strong strong and he had a big body.HIs skin was very hard along with his nails and teeth being able to rip through most things.He was 7'8 in height and is one of the tallest Mezato.He now wear a dark gray military uniform normally leaving the jacket unziped showing his light gray under shirt. Skills and Abilities Thoron as a super soldier is a very powerful Mezato.All of his elements were increased during the super soldier progress.His strength was the most increased element he can now break through many thing and break all a soldiers bones with one direct hit.His not very fast but can keep up with most of his enemies.His skin is harder than steel it takes alot of power to damage it his skin is very valuable to him considering that he cant feel a bullet hit his skin.His teeth and nails are stronger than most metals now and can very easily tear through flesh. Thoron's power not matching any type of gun in at that time.he had yo search for a diferent kind of weapon for himself.First thing he had to be done was to find a good metal source that is hard to break.He used a rare metal found in the moutains of arieval.This metal was named gecryto it is a very strong and valuable metal and was fit for combat.After visitng many black smiths with his ideas to make a hammer out of this metal many denied as they though it couldn't be made in good style.So he snuck out a blacksmith that only lays in rumors and myths.The grand blacksmith that lived just outside the Small Magellanic Cloud he went he discovered that the blacksmith was very real but didn't want to help Thoron saying that it will only be used for war.Thoron was determined to get his weapon made so he stays there aganist blacksmith's wishs.As months passed Thoron discovered that the blacksmith was dieing.Six months after the coming of thoron the blacksmith agreeded to make his weapon as Thoron once did it was his final act before death.and so the hammer was made and the blacksmith died quietly with thoron on his bed side. the hammer was named the hammer of gods and has unimagineable power when used at it's full potenial but it can only be used with it full power if wielded by a demi god which thoron is not he can only unlock very small pieces of it's power he becomes stronger with the hammer can break through anything it can create shockwaves if swinged in the air if it make a direct hit to someone it can severly damge their entire body and in some cases even cause death Personality Thoron is a very kind person always seeing the good in people.He was said to make everyone lifes he touched better before he became an supersoldier.His personality silghtly changed as he was now more agreesive and is angered more easily.Even though he still kept his morals the battlefield has made him a much colder person. Category:Characters Category:Articles by User:DiceRoll125